faedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Faedom Wiki
Welcome to FAEDOM - a little big adventure! Faedom is a magical playground full of fun activities to discover and exciting challenges to master. Help Lilly grow her magic powers and rescue her trapped bubble-bound friends, as she travels across the seven rainbow realms, in a quest to uncover the truth behind the invading darkling attacks. ENTER THE WORLDS OF FAEDOM Help the Fae rescue all of her fairy friends as they travel across the rainbow realms. Pop bubbles to release butterflies and unlock gemstones that will give each Fae hero special powers to protect the friendly creatures of each realm. Collect mana orbs in each realm to unlock portals to new mystical worlds and search for gold to trade for extra special outfits and magical powers. We hope you enjoy the game as much as we enjoyed creating it. Good luck and have fun :) Faedom - a little big adventure Faedom are the magical rainbow realms where wee faeries exist. Each enclave, a colourful playground of fun activities to explore and exciting challenges to discover. Help the little Fae heroes on their big adventure to rescue their trapped friends and uncover the dark source of the growing bubble invasion. DOWNLOAD FROM THE APPLE APPSTORE Faedom-Image-ipad-E.png Faedom-Image-ipad-A.png Faedom-Image-ipad-B.png Faedom-Image-ipad-C.png Faedom-Image-ipad-D.png FAEDOM is a magical open-world to discover. Journey through an enchanted Faerie Kingdom filled with rainbow coloured realms and stunning creatures where powerful faeries are the protectors against the Darklings and their minions. Fly with the butterflies, ladybugs and other critters and seek out a friendly rainbow dragon for gold. Upgrade your powers and use your gold coins in the Hall of Heroes and to play the mini challenges in order to advance through the Realms. A BUBBLE POPPING PLAYGROUND FULL OF ACTION AND ADVENTURE! ''' Faedom-Image-01.png Faedom-Image-02.png Faedom-Image-03.png Faedom-Image-04.png '''What makes Faedom special? * Open world playground to explore with never ending action and fun * Wholesome positive entertainment for kids and families * Simple to pickup and play but difficult to master * Play at your own pace * Adaptive gameplay suitable for all skill levels (Not too hard, but also not too easy) * New surprise hidden around every corner * Level up each unique hero with magical powers, protective armour and attractive forces. Audience * Our intended audience was 6-10 year old children however, we have found players from all ages enjoying the experience. Price * FREE with in-app purchase and rewarded advertising * In-app purchase for Gold Coins to play mini-challenges or to unlock new heroes * In-app purchase for Power Stars which are used to upgrade your heroes. Rank up to play mini-challenges and to improve your heroes skill level. * Rewarded Video & Rewarded Interstitial Advertising - Choose to watch for Gold Coin rewards! Notes * In-App purchases are not required to complete the game, they only help to speed up the unlocking of Heroes and can be used to play mini-challenges. * Advertising in the game can be watched for a gold reward and is chosen to be activated by the player only. * Offline mode will turn all in-app purchases and rewarded advertising off Our original inspiration for Faedom came from an old addictive online flash game called ‘'Flow'’''' (http://jenovachen.com/flowingames/flowing.htm). We also loved ‘'''Leo’s Fortune’ (http://leosfortune.com) and ‘'Badland'’ (http://badlandgame.com). Please provide us with any feedback, good or bad. We are always looking for ways to improve the flow of the gameplay, story and excitement. To sign up for the beta testing, please goto http://squishgames.com/our-team. Latest activity! ^_^ Category:Browse